1. Background Of The Invention
The present invention relates to trailer hitches, and more particularly pertains to an improved vertically adjustable trailer hitch. A wide variety of trailers such as camper trailers, boat trailers, horse trailers, etc., possess forwardly extending tongues adapted for connection through a variety of conventional hitch coupler mechanisms to a rearward end of a towing vehicle. Due to variances in height of the rear bumper or other trailer hitch mounting surfaces of the wide variety of motor vehicles in use, there is frequently a vertical mis-alignment of the trailer hitch coupler on the towing vehicle with the corresponding hitch coupler portion on the trailer tongue, resulting in the inability to tow the vehicle at all, or the inability to tow the trailer in a substantially level orientation.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
In order to overcome these problems, the prior art provides a variety of drop hitches or hitch adaptors connectable to the trailer hitch mount on the towing vehicle in order to adjust the vertical height of the coupling point with respect to the trailer tongue. Such drop-type hitches are available with a plurality of different vertical extents, and are typically not adjustable without removal and replacement with a different hitch adaptor. The prior art type drop hitches are thus disadvantageous due to the necessity of purchasing a plurality of relatively expensive drop hitches and also due to the fact that the range of adjustment is limited by the availability of adaptors in predetermined fixed lengths. Finally, the particular drop hitch required is not always readily available when coupling a new or different trailer to a new or different towing vehicle.